kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Orinoco Pan
Disney and Sega's movie spoof of 1953 Disney film, "Peter Pan". Cast: *Peter Pan - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Wendy Darling - Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *John Darling - Daniel Witwicky (Transformers G1) *Michael Darling - Otto (Time Squad) *Tinker Bell - Jenny McBride (The Secret of Nimh 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Captain Hook - Shan Yu (Mulan) *Mr. Smee - Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Crocodile - Grimlock (Transformers G1) *The Lost Boys played by: *Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Mushu (Mulan) *Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Genie (Aladdin) *The Twins Lostboy - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Nibbs the Rabbit Lostboy - Goofy (Disney) *Tootles the Skunk Lostboy - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Tiger Lily - Nellie the Elephant *Indian Chief - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Nana - Cindy Bear *Mary Darling - Dexter and Dee Dee's Mom (Dexter's Laboratory) *George Darling - Dexter and Dee Dee's Dad (Dexter's Laboratory) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Sam (Totally Spies!) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Alex (Totally Spies!) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Clover (Totally Spies!) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Astoria Carlton-Ritz (Transformers) *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Sandra Shore (Inhumanoids) *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Megan (My Little Pony G1) *The Pirates - Various Villains Movies and Shows *Singing Pirate with accordion - Jones the Steam (Ivor the Engine) *Seagull as himself *Hippopotamus - Rogg (The Trap Door) *Ape Family - Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench and Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Rhinoceros - Rex (Toy Story) *Bear - Berk (The Trap Door) *Indians - Bagheera (The Jungle Book), Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins), Barrel of Monkeys (Toy Story), and Minions (Descipable Me) *Pirate with hot water kettle - Sly (Noddy's Toyland Adventures) *Indian Chief's Wife - Mrs. Toad (Thumbelina) *Brave and Squaw - Giselle and Martin (A Tale of Tooth Fairies) *Brave's Mother In-Law - The Queen Mouse (A Tale of Tooth Fairies) Scenes: *Orinoco Pan part 1 - Opening Titles ("The Second Star to the Right") *Orinoco Pan part 2 - Meet the Darling Family *Orinoco Pan part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow *Orinoco Pan part 4 - Orinoco Chases His Shadow/Dee Dee and Orinoco Meet *Orinoco Pan part 5 - Daniel and Otto Meet Orinoco/Jenny in a Sulky Wood *Orinoco Part part 6 - Orinoco Teaches the Children to Fly/"You Can Fly" *Orinoco Part part 7 - Meet Captain Shan Yu and the Villains/Dr. Doofenshmirtz vs Grimlock *Orinoco Part part 8 - Captain Shan Yu Attacks Orinoco and the Darling Children *Orinoco Part part 9 - Meet the Lost Boys/Jenny Tries to Kill Dee Dee *Orinoco Part part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Animal Indians *Orinoco Part part 11 - Orinoco and Dee Dee Meets the Mermaids/Captain Shan Yu Kidnaps Nellie *Orinoco Pan part 12 - Orinoco tricks Captain Shan Yu/Saving Nellie *Orinoco Pan part 13 - Captain Shan Yu's Next Plan *Orinoco Pan part 14 - "What Makes the Red Man Red"/Kidnapped *Orinoco Pan part 15 - Jenny Helps Captain Shan Yu *Orinoco Pan part 16 - Back at Hangman's Tree *Orinoco Pan part 17 - "Your Mother and Mine"/Kidnapped by Captain Shan Yu *Orinoco Pan part 18 - "The Elegant Captain Hook"/A Bomb! *Orinoco Pan part 19 - Orinoco Cares About Jenny *Orinoco Pan part 20 - Orinoco vs. Captain Shan Yu/The Codfish *Orinoco Pan part 21 - Home Again *Orinoco Pan part 22 - Ending Credits Category:Disney and Sega Category:Sega Film Productions Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels